Oh for the love of a Doctor!
by O.S.Hamiln
Summary: Amelia Rose Gaulterro is a head strong woman who has three PhD's and manages to keep them mostly her little secret and after one night in a bar in Iowa her life begins to change. And she isn't sure if it of the better. What happens when her past starts to try and catch up with her and what will happen when she has to confront feeling towards a certain doctor? Bones/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first chapter of a new story I thought of and this is the first time I have posted anything on this site. I hope you like it and please review so I can know to or not to do. Also I own nothing from Star Trek I only own Amelia and minor characters I make up to fit the plot line._**

**_Thank you. :)_**

**~Chapter 1 ~**

Iowa. The state I had been wandering around in for the last three weeks. I could honestly say that I would have preferred to be in New York to this place, but this is where I was. The only place left I could go without being found by the people I had been running from. At the moment I was standing outside of a bar debating whether or not it would be worth it to go in.

"Screw it." I said to myself pulling my hair out of my ponytail and walking in.

I crossed the room quickly to get to the bar and looked at what they had behind the counter before a bartender came up to me.

"What can I do you for?" He said giving me a crooked grin.

"Jack, on the rocks." I said before flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Coming right up." He said then turned away to get my drink.

Not even a minute later I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and try to turn me to face them. However they probably weren't expecting a fist in their face when it happened. That was what they got though and went down like a sack of potatoes. I looked at the guy and frowned. He didn't look like one of Adrien's goons just a regular joe who has had one too many woe's in his lifetime. I sighed then knelled down next to him. I gently moved his hand from his face as he moaned about how he thought I was someone else.

"Come on, hun. Let's get you up, and a drink you sure could use it." I said then grabbed his hand helping him up and making him sit in the seat I had been about to take moments before.

"So why do you hit me?" He asked all serious and angry.

"Just like you said. I thought you were someone else." I said. "Bartender can I get a wash cloth don't worry I'll pay for the replacement."

The bartender threw me a wash cloth and another put a cup of water on the bar next to me.

"Lift your head." I instructed not leaving him much room to fight.

He did so and looked at me as I cleaned up the blood from his face.

"So, why are you helping me since you are the one that did it?" He asked in a grumpy tone.

"It wasn't really intended for you. I knew some bad people when I was younger, now they have decided to get to know me again." I said believing that he deserved a small explanation for what had occurred. "I'm Gaulterro, Amelia Rose Gaulterro, by the way."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy." He said.

"What brings you to Iowa?" I asked making light conversation.

"Divorce. Wife took nearly to whole damn planet in it. The last place I could come." He said.

"Why not join Starfleet? I mean if she took the planet, why not get on a starship and go to another one." I suggested.

"I have aviophobia." He said.

"So you are afraid of dying in something that flies?" I asked him.

"Yes how did you know?" He asked. "Most people look at me like I lost it when I say that."

"Between you and me. I am a doctor. I know I don't look the type but that is one of the reasons why I did. Everyone kept telling me I couldn't." I said then after cleaning the rest of the blood off of him checked his nose out. "Well it isn't broken."

"I knew that." He said. Moving his head back to a normal position.

"I'm happy I didn't break it. I would have ruined your rugged handsome looks." I said smiling. "Get him what ever he wants it's on me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm sorry. Night, Mr. McCoy." I said then grabbed my Jack and walked off to the other side of the bar.

I know it may sound creepy but I watched him for the rest of the night. That was until he left and I continued to slowly drink and watch the people come in and out of the bar. Until a man walked in well more of a boy actually. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a leather jacket. A real mans' man they would call him, because he looked like he could get any girl he wanted into bed with him. Any girl that is except for me. The only reason being because he was, James T. Kirk and I had been four or five when his father died. I watched as the fight between him and some Starfleet Cadets break out, then decided to step in when I believed he had enough. The guy 'Cupcake' was beating him into oblivion when I decided to stand up and walk over.

"Cupcake." I shouted and he turned to me."Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He just looked at me like an idiot for a moment. Then I clocked him in the nose knocking him out cold then went for the Cadets holding Kirk down. They got in quite a few good licks but nothing I couldn't handle. Then there was a really loud whistle from the entrance to the bar and a cadet give me one last swift kick in the abdomen before standing at attention in front of his commanding officer. I managed to get up and get over to Kirk before the other guy and tried to help him up.

"You whistle really loud you know that." He told the guy before his head fell back.

I tried to get him up but my body was rejecting his weight so I couldn't even make him budge. I saw the guy who whistled and rolled my eyes. A Starfleet Captain, he was no doubt going to give Kirk the speech about his father and about him being a genius level repeat offender. So I decided that Kirk would be in good hands, so as the cadets left I tried to leave as well. However It seemed like the Captain had other plans for me.

"Gaulterro." He called after me. I stopped in my tracks.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself then turned to look at him. "Yes."

"Come help me with Kirk. Then I want to talk to you." He said.

I walked over and with his help we got Kirk to sit in a seat and lay his head on the table in front of him. I cleaned up the blood that was dripping down from his nose down his lips to his chin. I examined his nose to be sure it wasn't broken and lifted up his shirt to be sure that they hadn't ruptured anything in his abdomen. When I was done I sat down and inspected myself. Just a few bruises here and there but nothing too bad which I was happy about. I hear the Starfleet Captain take the seat across from me. I looked up at him and he looked sternly at me.

"So Amelia Rose Gaulterro, doctorates in xenobiology, microbiology and you are a medical doctor. So can you explain to me as to why you are in Iowa and not enlisted in Starfleet Academy?" He asked.

"Because I like having a life." I said.

"Running away from things doesn't seem like any real life if you ask me." He said.

"Well I didn't, sir." I said.

"You got all of these degrees by the time you were 20 am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"And for the last five years you have been running from something or someone. But there is a two year gap where you stayed in England. What happened there that got you running?" He asked.

"I met some bad people and now they want my head on a pike." I said.

"And you don't think that maybe the stars are the place to flee to." He said.

"It has crossed my mind a few times but I don't think even Starfleet with be able to keep my location underwraps for that long." I said.

"What if they could? Just long enough for you to get on a ship on a long mission or completely erase you and give you a chance at a normal life." He said.

"Starfleet can't erase me the way I need to be erased." I said.

"And how is that exactly?" He asked.

"I would need to die in order for them to stop looking for me."

"Maybe but Starfleet will be able to fend them off until we can get a better plan together." He said.

I sat there thinking about it for a bit. In all reality he was right. I couldn't run forever but if Starfleet could work as my cover for long enough I would have worlds between me and the people looking for me. If I managed to just stay with in the academy for just as long a necessary then it could work. I could get off this planet to get away from them and then I wouldn't have to worry, ever. I looked into the Captain eyes and I could tell his offer was genuine.

"What if I had a friend who could do with some getting away. Would he be welcome as well?" I asked.

"Who is this man?" He asked.

"Like I said a friend. He's a doctor." I said.

"Do you believe in him?" I thought for a moment thinking back to when I was cleaning up his nose and nodded. "Then yes."

"Then yes, I will enlist. Who are you anyway?"

"Captain Christopher Pike." He said.

"Oh. I've read your dissertation on the U.S.S Kelvin. The ship Kirk's father commanded for three minutes." I said.

"How did you get access to that?" He asked surprised.

"Starfleet has a weak security system when it comes to things like that." I said. "Where do I need to go, and when?"

"Riverside Shipyard, 0800." He said.

"Got it. See you tomorrow Captain." I said then left the bar.

I walked over to my bike and got on.

"Look up Leonard McCoy." I said out loud and my bike computer got to work.

"Leonard McCoy, Doctor. Recently divorced from Joanna McCoy. Has aviophobia. Son of David McCoy-" It started.

"Just tell me where he is." I shouted.

"He is in residence, eight kilometers from here." It said.

"Thank you."

I drove as it continued to give me directions. I stopped in front of a crummy motel in the middle of no where. I got off my bike and went to the front office. I was acknowledge by a grumpy looking man behind the desk.

"I am looking for someone." I said. "His name is Leonard McCoy."

"Never heard of him." He said too quickly.

"I'll give you three hundred dollars to give me his room number." I said. Pulling the money out of my pocket. He didn't budge. I pulled out seven more hundred dollar bills. "Alright how about a thousand."

"Room 6." He said.

"Good boy." I said then handed him the money.

I walked out of the office and started walking toward to room. After a minute I stood in front of the door and knock on it a couple of times. After waiting I was surprised when the door opened suddenly to reveal a tired and grumpy Leonard.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"To talk. I got you a way out of here." I said.

He stood silent for a minute then opened the door wider and stepped to the side. I quietly walked into the room. I was surprised to find that it was completely neat instead of the disaster I was thinking it would look like. I just stood as he closed the door then turned and sat at the foot of his bed. I decided to sit on the floor across from him and waited for him to speak first.

"So what is it you had in mind?" He asked.

"Remember how I suggested Starfleet?" I asked.

"Yes, but no. Not Starfleet." He said. "I have-"

"Aviophobia. I know trust I do but that is something you are going to have to get over in order to get out of range from your ex-wife." I said.

"What do you know about getting away from a divorce?" He asked.

"I just do, got it. I am trying to help. Even after all of the times I have been burned for trying to help other, I am still going to try. Besides, I'm enlisting as well." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I looked into his eyes.

"You are not the only one running from something." I said simply.

"Who exactly are you running from that has got you this scared?" He asked.

"I'll make you a deal. You enlist in Starfleet with me, and when I am a little more ready I will tell you exactly who or what is after me. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Only if you have a drink with me to seal it." He said standing and walking over to the dresser that had a bottle of Scotch on the top of it.

He poured some into two separate cups and I stood up taking one of the cups from his hand and looking at its contents. Then looked up at him and smiled.

"So we have a deal?" I asked.

"Drink up." He said.

We knocked back the drinks and continued to small talk as we drank the remainder of the large bottle of Scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ I own nothing from Star Trek I only own Amelia and minor characters I make up to fit the plot line._**

**_Thank you. :)_**

**~Chapter 2~**

I heard an alarm go off and I groaned rolling over. Then yelped as I fell off of the bed. However as I pushed myself up off the floor I looked at the carpet and immediately didn't recognize it. I quickly got up the rest of the way and looked around. It was Leonard's motel room though I had no idea why I was still there, not even a minute later vague memories from last night had come rushing back into my mind. We had gotten drunk off our asses, but thankfully we didn't sleep together. It would have made a lot of things more complicated than they needed to be. I looked at the bed and saw Leonard there sleeping without a shirt. I furrowed my brow, maybe we had slept together and I just didn't remember. I shook it off and looked at the clock.

"Shit." I shouted then started throwing Leonard's things at him.

He bolted up right groaning and cursing at the same time.

"Are you out of your red-blooded mind?" He asked.

"Get dress we have to be at the Riverside shipyard in thirty-seven minutes." I said.

He looked at the clock and slowly decided to get dressed. I started to tie up my boots as he stood up out of the bed and the blanket fell away from him completely. I started to stare at his defined chest and arms. I had to admit that maybe sleeping with him wouldn't have been half bad if that was what I had slept with.

"Why are you drooling like a newborn baby?" He asked catching me as I stared.

One of my hands immediately flew up to my mouth wiping it though there was nothing there.

"I wasn't drooling." I said looking back down focusing on tying my boots. "McCoy."

"Yes." He replied gruffly.

"Did we you know sleep together last night?" I asked looking at him over my shoulder.

"Not that I'm aware of." He said.

I just nodded and stood up finished with my shoes and looked for my shirt. I looked everywhere even under the bed and couldn't find it.

"McCoy. Where is my shirt?" I asked him still looking around for it.

"I believe it's here." He said holding up the trash can so I could look inside.

Sure enough there it was ripped up and burnt to a crisp. I groaned and he put the trash can back down, then walked over to a bag in the closet. He pulled out a dark blue button up shirt and tossed it to me. I looked at him curiously as he continued to get ready. He looked up at me a moment later.

"Are you going to put it on or do you need me to teach you how?" He asked.

"Why are you letting me use this?" I asked.

"There is no way I am going to let a piece of cloth come between me and getting away from my ex-wife and closer to finding out why you are running." He said.

I just accepted his answer with a nod then put on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves because they were too long. I then pulled on my leather jacket and Leonard grabbed his bag. We walked out of his motel room and I got on my bike. He just stood in front of it and stared at me.

"There is no way I am getting on that thing." He said.

"Yes you are. It is the quickest way to the shipyard." I said.

He caved and walked over then swung his leg over. Once I was sure he was going to stay on the bike I started it and pulled out of the motel parking lot. I speed toward the shipyard as fast as I could legally go and even faster in places where I knew I could get away with it. We got to the shipyard with twelve minutes to spare. We both got off my bike and I opened up the left saddle bag pulling out a duffle bag then started stuffing the rest of the saddle bags contents into it then did the same with the right saddle bag.

"Dear god, what did you do rob a bank?" Leonard asked as he saw how full the bag was by the time I was done.

"Nope." I said and that was all I was going to say on the matter.

He could tell, that was all I was saying and just shut up about it. We walked side by side to the shuttle and were both greeted by Captain Pike.

"So this is your friend?" Pike asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Welcome to Starfleet." He said.

Leonard grumbled and walked into the shuttle. I followed after making sure no one was going to try and take my bag from me. I sat in a seat next to the pretty dark-skinned girl Kirk had been hitting on last night. I buckled up and looked around for Leonard chuckling when I didn't see him and thought about how the bathroom probably didn't have any windows. The dark skin girl looked at me for a moment then recognition filling her eyes.

"You're the one that tried to get the guys off of Kirk." She stated.

"That's me the good samaritan." I said and looked around starting to get a little nervous.

"I'm Uhara by the way." She said.

"I know who you are." I replied. "Nyota Uhara, a xenolinguistics major at Starfleet Academy."

"How did you know that?" She asked stunned.

"I just do but next time you should try a little harder to stop fights that shouldn't happen." I said then faced forward just in time to see Kirk walk into the shuttle.

It took him a couple of minutes but he finally took a seat next to the one directly across me. He looked at me and just gave me a nod of acknowledgement. Then shouting started from the front of the shuttle. I could tell it was Leonard just from the excuses and his tone of voice while he was arguing with her.

"I am going to have ask you to take a seat, sir." The female pilot said.

"I had on in the bathroom, with no windows." Leonard argued.

"Sit down before I make you sit down." She threatened.

He grumbled and sat down next to Kirk.

"I might throw up on you." He said warning Kirk.

"I think these things are pretty safe." Kirk said giving him an odd look.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." Leonard prattled on.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Kirk said.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." Leonard said drinking some of the contents of a flask he had pulled out.

"Oy! you've got me." I shouted at him.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy, and that is Gaulterro." He said in his usual gruff voice, nodding his head in my direction.

"Kirk, Jim Kirk." He said to Leonard then looked at me.

"You are only getting what he gave you Kirk." I said.

The flight didn't take very long, me and Leonard just looked at each other the entire flight. I made sure that he didn't look at the window above my head. Once the flight landed we exited the shuttle and were sure to get as far away from it as possible. I chuckled at Leonard as he muttered profanities at the shuttle as we walked away from it. Jim followed us and I could tell he was looking at the duffle bag I was carrying.

"I know what you are going to ask, but ask anyway. It amuses me." I said.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Money." I replied simply.

"How much? Because that thing looks like it is about to explode." He said.

"Ummm. I'm not too sure how much but I know it's a lot."

"How do you not know how much money you have." He asked.

"Well I didn't really have the time to count it before getting on the shuttle this morning." I told him.

He reminded silent for the rest of our walk to the Academy. Once we walked into the enlistment office we all lined up to enroll, enlist whatever Starfleet called it. When it came to me the woman behind the desk seemed to falter for just a moment. Once she regained her ability to speak she started asking me the same questions as everyone else.

"Name?"

"Amelia Rose Gaulterro."

"Age?"

"27 as of two weeks ago."

"Height?"

"5'6""

"Any outside degrees or professions?"

"Yes."

"List them please."

"Doctrines in Xenobiology, Microbiology and I am a medical doctor."

"It says here that Captain Pike is the one who recruited you."

"Yes."

"Are there any personal effects that you have with you today that could be take into consideration when it comes to Starfleet?"

"I have a duffle bag full of money, if that is something along the lines of what you are inquiring." I said holding up the bag.

She looked at it then back down again. She also seemed nervous for some reason and I planned to find out exactly why that was.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked her. The question seemed to catch her off guard.

"No it's just well you remind me of someone my sister told me about." She said looking up at me unsure.

"And who is this sister of your's?" I asked her.

"Lillian. Lillian Michaels." She said.

"Ohhh. You must be Beth." I said smiling at her. and she nodded. "Lil told me all about you. How is she by the way?"

"Married a nice girl from Connecticut, she missed you for a while but then she said that she needed to take something you said to heart and find someone else." She said. "What was it? That you told her I mean."

"I told her that I loved her and that I wasn't going to be the last. That there was someone out there that would love her more than I did, but she was in danger around me." I said.

"I see. Where did you go?" She asked.

"To Boston for a while. Then kept moving." I said.

"Wait you dated a chick." Kirk piped up from behind me.

"Yeah. You aren't the only one in this room who can get a girl. But apparently other than Leonard I am the only one who can keep them." I said.

"Hey that's how I choose to live." He said. "But you, I thought you only went for guys."

"Depends on the guy or the girl or the species. Still I am not as easy as you." I said smirking.

"You date women! I can't believe it I just can't." He said still in utter disbelief. I turned around and looked at him.

"I bet you three years from now you'll believe me." I said. "And you will wish that you could have changed my mind."

I turned back to Beth smiling again.

"Tell your sister I said Hi and Congratulations." I said grabbing the key she held up for me.

"See you later." Beth said smiling back at me.

I walked out not waiting for Kirk or McCoy.

**McCoy's P.O.V**

She went out with girls, that explained some of the ways she acted around people. The way she held her self with the knowledge that she can hold her own in any situation. Then again she didn't say she only liked girls in fact I have a feeling that she was going to bring that very thing up to Jim.

"Hey that's how I choose to live." Kirk said in retort. "But you, I thought you only went for guys."

"Depends on the guy or the girl or the species. Still I am not as easy as you." She said jabbing at him like she knew exactly how he lived his life..

"You date women! I can't believe it I just can't." He said utter disbelief clear in his voice. She turned around and looked at him. Determination was clear in her emerald-green eyes.

"I bet you three years from now you'll believe me." She said, with the conviction of a judge. "And you will wish that you could have changed my mind."

She turned back to, the girl, Beth probably smiling again. I looked at Jim, who looked like someone hit him with a mallet.

"Tell your sister I said Hi and Congratulations." She told the girl grabbing the key she held up for her.

"See you later." Beth said smiling back at her.

Then she just walked out, without me or Jim. She just headed her own way. I knew I was going to see her around the Academy but I felt a bit let down that she walked away without saying goodbye or see you later. I looked forward and saw that Jim was still just standing there.

"Stop staring after he like a lost dog and move forward." I told him. He shook himself of his thoughts and stepped forward.

"Name?"

"James Tiberius Kirk ."

"Age?"

"22."

"Height?"

"6'0""

"Any outside degrees?"

"No."

"It says here that Captain Pike is the one who recruited you."

"Yes."

"You will be roomed with the guy behind you so wait for him before you leave." She said.

Jim stepped to the side and I stepped forward. I felt like being in line to enter hell.

"Name?"

"Leonard Horatio McCoy."

"Age?"

"28."

"Height?"

"6'1""

"Any outside professions?"

"Yes."

"List them please."

"I am a medical doctor."

"It says here that Captain Pike is the one who recruited you."

"Yes."

"Here's the key's to your place on campus. It is temporary so don't worry you won't be stuck with him for too long." She said handing me the keys and motioning to Kirk.

"Hey I'm not a bad roommate." Kirk complained.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's get goin'." I said and motioned for Kirk to get moving.

"The next three years will be interesting." He commented as we walked.

"And why is that?"

"There are a lot of chicks here."

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking hoping that at some point Amelia would come around and save me from the meat head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Star Trek. I only own my original character and any small characters that are needed to fill in the plot line I have created.**_

_**Thank you! :)**_

_**1 year later**_

I walked out of my class and to the medical center where I met with Leonard and Jim everyday. Well more I went there and waited for Leonard, then just as we are leaving Jim shows up and we all leave together. I quickly made my way to Leonard's office. He only let me in there and not Jim because he knew I wouldn't snoop around in his desk, just sit there and wait. I walked into his office and sat in his chair then sat quietly waiting for him when I noticed something on his desk. I leaned over and looked at it closely. It was the picture and card I gave him for his birthday not to long ago. I had no idea that he kept it on his desk. I thought he had just put it into a box and forgot about it. I smiled lightly at the knowledge that he, thought of me as highly as I thought of him. I heard him walking toward his office so I sat back and waited for him to enter the room. When he did I smiled.

"Well, hello to you too." He said. "I thought you had to study."

"I did that last night, Lora never showed up." I said.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Probably looking for solace in her ex." I said nonchalantly.

"Why?" He asked furrowing his brow. "You two have been together for what four months now."

"Four months, one week, three days and ten hours actually but she had been cheating on me the entire time." I said.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"And you waited until yesterday to do something."

"I was giving her a chance to confess, but that didn't happen so we broke up. Which is cool because I think I am done with chicks, at least for now, to much drama." I said.

He chuckled lightly at my statement.

"Hey I have a question." I said.

"What?" He said as he started putting his schedule in order for the next week.

"Why do you have the picture and card I gave you on your desk?" I asked. He looked at me a bit stunned. "I mean Jim has given you plenty of things and I know your parents sent you things for your birthday, but why keep what I gave you."

He didn't answer me for a while just stared at me in shock of most things. I chuckled lightly at his expression.

"It's cool because I'm guilty of the same thing." I said to giving him a bit of rope to pull himself out of the hole I had pushed him into.

"And how is that?" He asked.

"I keep the necklace you gave me on all the time. I know it's against uniform regulation but I don't care. It's too nice not to wear." I said pulling the necklace out from under my uniform top to show him. "It means a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that Leonard."

"Good." He said simply then finished up his schedule. "You ready to go."

"I was born ready. Kirk probably just enter the building. We should get to him before he starts hitting on the nurses." I said.

I grabbed Leonards arm and we walked out of his office. Then just like I had thought Kirk turned the corner and saw us. He started walking a little faster then turned around and fell in step with Leonard and I.

"Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" He asked after eyeing my hands on Leonards arm.

"No but if there was you would be the last to know." I said then laid my head on Leonards shoulder. "He just likes me more than you."

"Hey he likes me just as much as he likes you." Kirk complained. I felt Leonard look at Kirk for a moment. "Really? Am I that bad?"

"Sometimes, but it isn't really your fault I mean I am practically the same way but I am a woman." I said trying to give him some kind of comfort. "I am who I am because I have never found anyone who can save me from myself. My thoughts, actions, they mold who I've become it has also made it difficult for others to connect with me for long periods of time."

"That's deep." Kirk said piping up from beside me.

"I know." I said then lifted my head off of Leonards shoulder and let go of his arm. I turned to them and gave them a small smile. "You guys should go without me. I don't think I'm in the mood to go out right now."

"Are you sure Ams?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah. Just go I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

I turned and walked away. I headed to my room on campus that I had managed to get Starfleet to let me keep until I graduated. I unlocked my door and went inside. Not too soon after getting inside I felt someone grab me from behind and put a knife at my throat. I couldn't tell who it was but I did know that they were probably here for my blood and not my knowledge medicine.

"So Starfleet did you really think they could hide you for long?" The cool voice from behind me asked.

"No but that was the idea." I said not struggling against his hold. He chuckled cooly.

"And how was it the idea?" He asked.

"How did you get passed security? Let alone in my room without being detected." I asked and he remained silent. "I have been waiting for one of you assholes to come along for months."

"How did you know someone was coming for you?" He asked tensing up.

"You are kidding me right I have been running from Adrien's people for years." I said. He relaxed a bit and chuckled.

"See that's where you are wrong. I'm not one of Adrien's men whoever the hell he is." He whispered in my ear. "I do my own dirty work."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"The name is Henry. Henry Stone. And you owe me quite a bit of money." He said.

"Ohh. Right sorry I was planning on visiting but classes and exams go in the way. Loosen your grip a bit and I can give you your money plus the interest." I said to him remembering when I took a 'loan' to get out of state.

"You have the money?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah." I said.

He loosen his hold and I walked over to my closet and opened up the door. Then I pulled out the duffle bag I had put in there a year ago. I set it on the floor by my bed hiding it from Henry's view but just where I needed it in order to show him that cash was actually there. I pulled out the twenty thousand dollars I owed him and stood up. Then pressed the hidden button on my floor and made sure the duffle bag with the rest of the money dropped in before I headed over to hand Henry the money.

"There you go twenty thousand dollars, in cash." I said.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." He admitted as he kneeled down in front of the money.

"I tend to get that reaction a lot. Do you need a bag for it?" I asked.

"No I've got it." He said pulling out a bag from his pocket and put the money into it.

It took him a minute but after he was finished he stood up and started to leave. Then right before he walked out of the door he turned and held up and old style pistol. Two shots rang out and I looked down at my abdomen before falling to me knees. I put my hands over the two entrance wounds then pulled them back away and looked at them covered in my blood.

"That was unexpected and unnecessary." I said.

"I didn't intend for you to come out of this little meeting without learning anything." He said then left.

"That asshole just shot me." I said to myself.

**McCoy's P.O.V**

I walked with Kirk to the closest restaurant to our place. Even though the Academy said we would only be roomed together for the first year they forgot to mention that we had to find a place a month before the year ended so I am stuck with him, again for another year. Once we sat down we ordered and Kirk started talking.

"Do you think something is wrong with Ams?" He asked. I had to admit I was surprised he even saw that she seemed a little less like herself than usual.

"Her and Lora split up yesterday." I said.

"No it's not that there's something else. Like someone pulled something out of her. I know her and Lora were together and all but they weren't all the close, it wouldn't have affected her so much." He said.

"What else would it be, Jim?" I asked genuinely interested in what he would say next. Seeing as he never notice something until he wanted to.

"It was like she was planets away. When she was talking about not connecting with someone she was fiddling with that necklace she wears all the time like it would give her comfort if she held it in her fingers long enough." He said.

"I noticed the fiddling she was leaning on me you know."

"And that she only does that when somethings wrong. She also only leans on you. Even though I am around just as much as you are." He said.

"What are you blabbering about?" I asked then it hit me.

She leans on me and I let her , fiddles with the necklace that I gave her, tells me more than she tells Jim. Then when she was talking about not having a connection with no one something gnawed at my brain. I sat there thinking when my com went off.

"McCoy." I said then listened.

"You are needed at the hospital." Chapel said from the other end.

"I'm off duty, there are doctors there." I said.

"She won't let anyone else work with her. She has kicked and punched any other doctor that came near her, which is amazing given her condition."

"Who is it?" He asked. He had lots of female patients but few of them could do much when injured.

"It's Amelia." She said.

I froze and stared at the com. Once my body restarted I quickly got out of my seat and walked out of the restaurant, Jim following closely behind me. Then after I was a good five meters from the restaurant, I starting running to the hospital. I took me a couple of minutes to reach it and get to the emergency ward. I slowed down to a quick walk and made my way to the room with all the activity. I walked into the room and turned to the first nurse near me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She was shot." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked not knowing if I had heard him correctly.

"She was shot twice in the abdomen, with bullets."

"Shit." I said.

I walked over to the gurney with Amelia on it.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I saw Leonard walk over to the bed and smiled. They had finally got him here. I was going to have to thank whoever called him later once he fixed me up. He looked at where my hands were and lifted them up slowly.

"Get me a sedative we need to get these out before we can do anything else." He said to the nurses then looked at me again. "When you wake up will be perfectly fine."

One of the nurses handed McCoy the hypospray and he placed it on my neck. My eyelids started to get have and I fell asleep. I started to come to as I heard voices around me buzzing like annoying bugs. I groaned when I started to feel residual pain in my abdomen. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Leonard was to my left looking at the screen closest to me bed and Jim was in a chair at the foot of my bed.

"You two look like someone died while you were on duty." I said.

"No but you did get shot while we were having dinner." Jim said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why are you apologizing? Did you shot yourself?" Leonard asked turning to me.

"No. I'm not an idiot Leonard."

"Then don't blame yourself for being in here." He said turning back to the screen.

I stayed silent for sometime after that. Just thinking about what happened and remembering the first thing I thought of right after I got shot. I admit it made me feel like a lovesick teenager but I only thought about how all of the progress I had made with Leonard would just go out of the window. He would retract back into the same exact person he was before we came to the Academy. Yes, you couldn't really see the change when he was in public or when Jim was around. But when it was only me and him I felt like he was being who he was before he even met his now ex-wife. I always felt and hoped that some of that change was due to his being around me. From talking and sharing our experiences in life with one another, opening him up to be able to take new things in. I smiled at the memory of the first time I waited in his office for him, it had been quite entertaining to see his reaction at that point in time.

"She's doing it again." Jim said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Doing what?" I asked looking at him confused. Leonard looked at me and his eyes moved to look at something else.

"Your fiddling with your necklace." He said.

I looked down and saw that I was holding the pendant of my necklace in my fingers.

"What where you thinking about?" Leonard asked sitting on the bed near my legs.

"When I got shot." I said still looking at my fingers that delicately stroked to pendant.

"That's very cheery." He said.

"I was thinking mostly about what I had thought after I got shot, about what would happen to everything if I had taken a turn for the even worse." I said.

"Well you didn't so lets not talk about it." Leonard said then left the room

I looked after him confused more than I have ever been in my life. I looked at Jim with my eyebrows pulled together.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You got shot, and refused to let other doctors work on you. Which put you at more risk." He said.

"But I am fine now." I said.

"I know that and so does he but he doesn't want to even hear about you not getting through even if it theoretical." He said.

"But you don't seem to mind all that much."

"Yeah well thats because I'm not Bones." He answered then walked out of the room as well.

I sat there thinking about how Leonard reacted. He dislike the idea of the possibility of my dieing more than myself. I thought about it hard before I finally realized that in the last 28 years that other than Jim, Leonard was the only one that I stayed around for more than a couple of months. Hell I had known him for a year and he knew more about me than anyone I had ever been with in my life. I was in love with Leonard. I sat up straight and quickly started unhooking myself from the monitors without raising alarm. Then I quickly walked out of my room and headed toward Leonard's office. The once place he went no matter how angry he got. I quietly opened the door and saw Leonard's back to me.

"Go away, Jim, I am not in the mood to listen to you prattle like a five years old." He said.

"But I'm good at prattling." I said with a sad voice and he quickly turned around looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" He asked taking two quick strides toward me.

"I forgot to tell you what I had been thinking about after I got shot." I said. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"I wasn't thinking about my own life really when it happened. I was worried about what would happen to you." I said and he just stood there. "I only thought about how what could have happened would affect you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really. I don't know why I didn't realize it before but I do now. I like you Leonard, and not like I like Jim. No I like you in the way that pulls me to want to be near you, a way that makes me feel like I could get away from the things that have happened. You have made me believe there is something, well someone out there even for someone even like me."

He just stood there not saying anything but I could tell that he was trying to for a small speech of his own. It just wasn't working out in his mind the way he really wanted it to. Like he was trying to come up with just the right words to make me fall for him. I just smiled at him, hopping such an action would encourage him to speak. However it had no such luck so, I put my hands on his face and pulled him toward me gently placing my lips on his. His arms snaked around my waist, then pulled me toward him, and kissed me like he was going to lose me at any moment. When we pulled away I smiled up at him and for the first time I saw a genuinely happy smile on Leonards face.


End file.
